


Lost Alpha

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Scerek - Freeform, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott’s gone missing and no one can find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Alpha

“Where’s Scott?” Derek didn’t mean for the growl to creep into his voice, but it was hard to hold on to his composure when he was worried and having anything to do with Stiles never helped much. The younger boy didn’t look impressed, glancing up from his phone and trying not to make that squinty lemon-sour face Scott always teased him about whenever he was around Derek.

“I haven’t seen him. Aren’t you supposed to be Mr. Creeper, dude? Shouldn’t you use your magic wolfy powers to sniff him out using an old sock? I’m pretty sure I’ve got one of his around here, it’s probably pretty rank too.”

Derek bit back another snarl and the urge to smack Stiles’s head into the wall. He was trying to be better. “I’m worried about him, he hasn’t answered his phone all day and he always answers my texts.”

That got the boy’s attention and he raised an eyebrow incredulously. “You know how to text message?”

“Shut up.” He didn’t have time to deal with Stiles’s mouth today, his nerves were frayed enough as it was and Scott was nowhere to be found. “The two of you are practically joined at the hip, I figured if anyone would know where he was, it would be you.”

“Sorry, Derek. I haven’t seen him all day.” Stiles tapped out a quick message on his phone and frowned when it wasn’t immediately returned. “I’m not worried, he’s around someplace. I just sent him a message, if he gets back to me, I’ll let you know.”

“Text me as soon as you hear anything.”

Stiles clutched his chest and pretended to keel over. “Derek Hale, you’re saying you’re going to text me back? Oh my god, I’m honored!” The wolf gave him the best angry eyebrows he could manage and left Stiles flopped over dramatically.

__

“No, I haven’t seen Scott.” Lydia crossed her arms over her chest and threw her hair over her shoulder. “Why exactly are you look for him?”

There was fire in her green eyes and something about her always made Derek feel like he was five years old again and getting lectured by his older sister. “I’m just-“

“Just what, Derek?” She said, voice crisp with impatience.

“WHO’S AT THE DOOR?” Malia yelled from upstairs.

“It’s Derek, he says he’s looking for Scott.”

Derek could almost feel the Hale eyeroll from the front porch and winced. It wasn’t always nice when it was turned on him.

“Tell him we haven’t seen Scott and to go away!”

The red head smirked, leaning against the doorframe. “I don’t think I need to repeat that, do I?”

“Why exactly is Malia here anyways?” He couldn’t stop the question from escaping and immediately regretted it as Lydia’s perfect smile grew cold. “The two of you don’t seem like you’d be friends.”

“We don’t seem like we’re…I could tell you that we are friends and I like spending time with her, which is more than you usually do. Or I could tell you that I’m helping her with her math homework because she’s been working extra hard to make sure she keeps up. Or maybe I could tell you that I think she’s pretty and we’re going out together later. But…no. I think I’m going to go with my relationships are none of your business and I don’t need to explain myself to anyone. Goodbye, Derek.” Everything about her tone was polite, but the wolf was sure she would have hauled off and punched him.

__

Jackson pulled open the door, took one look at Derek and shut the door in his face.

—-

“I’m sorry Derek, I haven’t seen Scott today.” Allison said breathlessly as she jogged on a path through the preserve, unwilling to slow down her daily run for silly questions. “I don’t keep a tracker on him or something.”

“Allison, I’m pretty sure you do keep a tracker on him.” Derek kept pace with the young hunter easily and fended off her quick scowl.

“Wherever he is, he’s fine. You don’t need to know where Scott is every second of the day, you know. Maybe he needed some alone time.”

“He’s the alpha, he doesn’t get the luxury of alone time. Someone needs to know where he is at all times for his own protection and it’s just really…it’s important. Will you slow down for a second?”

“Nope, gotta keep my heart rate up. Maybe you should just go home and wait for him to call? It’s not like Scott to make people worry.” She offered helpfully before picking up the pace and leaving the wolf behind.

__

Panic and fear welled up in Derek’s chest, but he did his best to lock the feelings down, schooling his expression into his usual frown. He was used to feeling this way. Being on his own had taught him that he needed power to be able to protect himself and that it was a zero-sum game. Scott had showed him another way where relying on others could actually make him stronger, but having someone to trust also meant he had someone to lose. He never meant to follow Scott, but most days he found himself drifting through town and just “accidentally” stumbling on the boy, reassuring himself that his alpha was still whole. Scott never noticed or if he did, he never mentioned it.

He hesitated at the entrance to the loft as a wave of relief broke over him, the quiet sounds of footsteps and a familiar heartbeat within. He didn’t run to find Scott, he did not. “You’re here!”

“Mmm? Derek!” Scott paused his stirring, the scent of something spicy and meaty wafting up from the metal pot bubbling on the stove Derek had never used. Scott knew how to cook? The boy’s face lit up with such open, unabashed happiness that Derek was lost for a moment in the loud crashing of his heart. His alpha was never ashamed to smile or reserved in his affections, it left the older wolf confused and stumbling over his own awkward attempts to reciprocate.

“I wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

“You weren’t answering your phone.” Derek did his best not to sound sullen. “I thought something happened.”

Scott set down the wooden spoon and cupped Derek’s face in his hands, stealing all of Derek’s worry in the gentlest of touches. “I’m sorry, I wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise me with dinner? I-I don’t…” His protests were drowned in the soft press of Scott’s impossibly pink lips to his own, his hands settling low on the boy’s hips to draw him closer and mold their bodies together.

“Dinner’s just the start. Happy birthday, Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
